Yandere girl
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Kaito selalu bermimpi buruk tentang gadis berambut blonde yang ingin membunuhnya. Lalu suatu hari Kaito bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang persis seperti mimpinya tetapi kenapa tidak semengerikan dalam mimpinya? malah menyebalkan? lalu bagaimana dengan kematian orang-orang disekitanya yang terlalu tiba-tiba? akankah Kaito sadar apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?
****Yandere Girl****

 **Cast :S Kaito, Mayu, Gumi. Miku H,M Luka**

 **Genre : Tragedy, horror**

 **No bacot dari author abal-abal yang baru ngarang. Maap jika ff ini memuakkan terimakasih :3**

 **Story asli karangan otak saya yang error. Maap membuat mual dan bahasanya agak-agak komedi ngawur(?) entahlah saya juga gak ngerti kenapa bahasa deskripsi saya bisa kek gitu. Gomennasai**

* * *

Lorong itu begitu gelap dan temaran. Cahaya lilin2 disepanjang dinding lorong tampaknya tetap tak mampu mengusir hawa dingin dan horror dari tempat itu. Kaito, cowok bersurai biru itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong. Tempat yang terasa tak asing untuknya. Entahlah, dia merasa begitu mengenal tempat ini karena hampir setiap malam dia terdampar kelorong itu.

"Hiks...hiks..." isakan seorang gadis terdengar diujung lorong.

"siapa?" teriakan Kaito menggema.

"Hiks..hiks..."

Kaito mempercepat langkahnya menuju asal suara itu dengan harapan bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantunya keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi sesampainya diujung lorong matanya melebar mendapati seorang gadis dengan kulit pucat dan surai blonde duduk meringkuk ditengah lorong. Sebenarnya bukan gadis itu yang membuatnya begitu shock seperti itu, tapi mayat2 dan bercak darah yang menempel dipakaian sang gadis itulah yang membuatnya begitu terkejut sekaligus ketakutan.

"Hiks..hiks..." isak gadis itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Hei... Kau tidak apa2?" tanya Kaito memberanikan diri mendekati gadis itu dan menyentuh bahunya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. DEG! Seketika Kaito merasa begitu merinding dan ketakutan melebihi sebelumnya melihat wajah gadis berambut blonde itu tengah tersenyum mengerikan padanya, mata keemasan gadis itu memancarkan suatu hasrat jahat yang otomatis membuat Kaito mundur perlahan. Lari...lari... Kaito berlari kembali masuk kedalam lorong, terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa sampai kakinya terasa begitu lelah tetapi bukanya berakhir, lorong itu malah terasa semakin panjang dan mengerikan dengan suara tawa gadis yang menggemata diseluruh penjuru tempat itu.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Kaito ketakutan. Ia berlari semakin cepat tapi kaki-kakinya yang lelah membuatnya malah terjatuh dilantai lorong dengan karpet semerah darah. Suara tawa mengerikan itu semakin mendekat diikuti suara langkah kaki...semakin dekat.. dekat... Kaito menutup matanya berharap semuanya cepat berakhir. Tapi berapa detik menunggu, tak ada yang terjadi. Suara tawa dan langkah kaki itu lenyap seketika berganti dengan keheningan yang membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Penasaran, Kaito nekat membuka matanya tapi tubuhnya seketika membeku melihat wajah gadis bersuari blonde itu begitu dekat denganya.

"aku akan membunuhmu Kaito-kun!" teriak gadis itu seraya mengayunkan sebuah kampak yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Teriak Kaito kerkesiap dari tidurnya. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan liar . Lega menyelimuti hatinya ketika mengetahui ia berada aman didalam kamarnya sendiri. Ternyata hanya mimpi, batin pemuda tampan itu lega. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk membuka jendela. Udara sejuk dipagi hari menyapanya ketika jendela terbuka. Kaito mendesah menatap keluar jendela, pikiranya melayang pada mimpi itu. Mimpi yang sejak beberapa hari ini terus saja menghantuinya. Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Kenapa terus saja hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya? Kaito benar-benar tidak mengerti.

* * *

"Kaito-kun sudah saatnya bangun!" teriak seorang wanita dari depan pintu kamar Kaito sambil gedor2 pintu.

"Aku sudah bangun oneechan!" sahut Kaito.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi. Kau bisa terlambat kerja!"

"Baiklah..." seru Kaito kemudian mengambil handuk menyeret kakinya kekamar mandi.

Mengayuh sepeda dengan santai merupakan keseharian rutin Kaito dipagi hari. Ya, Kaito terbiasa bersepeda menuju tempat kerjanya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Beberapa orang tampak menyapanya dengan ramah ketika pemuda bersurai biru itu lewat. Kaito balas melambai dan tersenyum ramah. Eh? Ditengah perjalanan, Kaito harus berhenti mendadak karena menemukan sebuah boneka kelinci tergeletak ditengah jalan. Boneka yang terlihat masih bagus. Kenapa dibuang? batin Kaito heran. Merasa iba dengan boneka itu Kaito memutuskan untuk membawa boneka itu saja. Siapa tau saja nanti dia bertemu pemiliknya dia bisa langsung mengembalikanya, begitu pikir Kaito. Ia meletakan boneka kelinci itu dikeranjang depan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda gara2 harus memungut boneka itu yang sebenarnya mungkin adalah sampah(?)eh?

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam sempurna ketika Kaito pulang kerja. Ia menuntun sepedanya melewati sebuah lapangan ditengah kota yang merupakan tempatnya dulu sering bermain bersama teman-temnya waktu SD. Tetapi tentunya sekarang tidak lagi karena dia kan sudah dewasa. Mana ada orang seusianya main prosotan atau ayunan dengan wajah ceria khas anak-anak? Kaito tidak cukup idiot untuk melakukan hal segila itu!

"Hiks...hiks..." DEG! Kaito merasa tidak asing sengan suara isakan itu. Isakan yang persis seperti dalam mimpinya.

"Hiks...hiks..." Kaito menajamkan pendengaranya mencari asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari lapangan. Dari tempatnya berdiri yang jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari tengah lapangan samar-samar Kaito bisa melihat seorang gadis duduk disebuah ayunan sambil menangis sesegukan.

Sebenarnya Kaito takut, tapi dia merasa terpanggil untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Dia tidak tau kenapa kakinya melangkah sendiri mendekati gadis itu dan ketika dirinya tersadar, ia sudah tepat disamping gadis yang menangis itu, ia merasa sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Hei, kau baik2 saja?" tanya Kaito seraya menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Dejavu, seperti dalam mimpinya gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kaito kembali teringat mimpinya, ia pikir wajah gadis itu akan menakutkan seperti dimimpinya tetapi ternyata ia salah. Hanya sepasang iris keemasan yang menatapnya dengan poloslah yang ia dapatkan ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu dengan surai blonde dan iris keemasan begitu persis seperti dalam mimpinya.

"Hiks..hiks... Boneka...bonekaku hilang... Huweee~" ujar gadis itu semakin mewek membuat Kaito kebingungan, dia harus bagaimana? Dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya menenangkan gadis kecil yang sedang menangis. Tiba2 Kaito ingat boneka yang ditemukanya tadi pagi. Mungkinkah boneka itu milik gadis itu?

"Apa ini bonekamu?" tanya Kaito seraya menunjuk boneka kelinci dikeranjang sepedanya.

"Mimi!" seru gadis itu girang seraya mengambil boneka itu kemudian memeluknya erat. Kaito benar2 bersyukur setidaknya gadis itu tidak menangis lagi sekarang.

"Arigatou ne... Sudah menemukan mimi. Namaku Mayu. Nama Oniichan siapa?" Ujar gadis itu dengan senyum cerianya yang sukses membuat Kaito sweatdrop mendadak. Tadi nagis kejer sekarang bersikap seolah2 tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali. Benar2 gadis kecil yang aneh.

"Namaku Kaito. Nah sekarang bonekamu sudah ketemu. Pulanglah... Ini sudah malam orang tuamu pasti mencemaskanmu." ujar Kaito niatnya si cuma asal ngomong ajha nyuruh pulang tapi enggak taunya malah bikin wajah gadis kecil itu jadi keliatan agak murung. Mampus dah! Jangan2 ntu cewek mo nangis lagi? Nooooo!*author sarap balik kegaya bahasa absurd*

"Uhm... Sudah ya, aku mau pulang dulu sampai jumpa." ujar Kaito buru-buru pergi menuntun sepeda kesayangnya menjauh dari tempat itu karena feelingnya sudah tidak enak. Sebenernya Kaito juga tidak tega meninggalkan gadis kecil itu sendiri sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jujur saja sebenarnya Kaito masih takut pada bocah itu. Kebetulan aneh kan mendapati anak yang begitu mirip dengan sosok dalam mimpi buruknya? Apa ini yang namanya takdir? Atau apes? Ah entahlah.. Kaito bingung, yang penting dia harus menjauhi gadis itu. Dia punya feeling buruk soal gadis kecil bernama mayu itu. Kaito harap tidak harus bertemu lagi dengan Mayu lagi seumur hidpnya. Selamanya! Dan semoga saja gadis kecil itu bisa pulang dengan selamat.

* * *

Author sialan! Begitulah kiranya gerutuan Kaito didalem hati karena author yang merupakan pengarang dari cerita ini tidak berkenan mengabulkan doanya kemarin untuk tidak lagi dipertemukan dengan gadis kecil bernama Mayu itu. Lihat saja sekarang bukanya enyah dan tidak menapakaan diri lagi, Mayu malah semakin sering muncul dimana-mana. Bahkan bocah itu sampai ngintilin Kaito ke tempat kerjanya. Yah memang tidak secara langsung mengganggunya dengan tingkahnya hanya memperhatikan Kaito dari jauh tapi lama-lama Kaito risih juga punya stalker seperti itu. Ia bosan diikuti kemana-mana apalagi oleh seorang bocah ingusan. Cukup sudah Kaito tidak tahan!

"Mayu! Berhenti terus2an mengikutiku! Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lagi selain mengikutiku setiap hari?" ujar Kaito nemupahkan kekesalanya disuatu sore yang cerah. Mayu menggeleng dengan polosnya dan bikin Kaito makin stres.

"Lakukan hal lain selain seharian mengikutiku. Pergilah bermain atau lakukan hal yang kau sukai."

"Ta-tapi yang aku sukai itu Kaito-nii ." Semakin sweatdrop Kaito dengernya. Jadi Mayu ternyata naksir dia makanya ngebuntutin Kaito terus. Hadeeehhh...

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu mayu. " kata Kaito sesabar mungkin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kaito-nii tidak menyukaiku?" Kaito memijat dahinya yang berdenyut denger ntu pertanyaan.

Jawabanya sudah pasti kan?Karena Kaito Ilfeel sama mayu. Lagi pula selisih umur mereka berbeda jauh. Dia sudah 25 tahun. Sedangkan Mayu itu cuma bocah berusia 15 tahun! Dia bukan seorang pedopilia. Dia masih suka gadis-gadis yang seumuran denganya.  
"Aku-aku sudah punya pacar Mayu-chan." ujar Kaito ngarang alesan. Ngarang lohh... Ngarang... Artinya apa yang dia omongin cuma kebohongan belaka karena faktanya dia masih single.

"Hiks...hiks... Benarkah? Kaito-nii sudah punya pacar?" tanya Mayu kecewa. Kaito sebenernya rasa bersalah juga si ngibulin Mayu sampai membuat bocah itu menangis seperti itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi kan? Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa terbebas dari bocah itu. Dia tidak mau seumur hidupnya dikejar-kejar Mayu. Masa depan bocah itu masih panjang dan Kaito tidak ingin merusaknya.

"Iya Mayu-chan. Aku sudah punya pacar jadi mulai sekarang berhentilah mengikutiku ok?" bukanya mengangguk atau menjawab 'iya' mayu malah nyelonong pergi sambil menangis sesegukan. Kaito cuma bisa menatap bocah itu dalam tanpa sekalipun berpikir untuk mengejarnya dan minta maaf dengan benar. Biarlah, sekali ini saja dia kejam. Ini mungkin yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan mayu. Pikir Kaito sok bijak tanpa menyadari banyak hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini pada hidupnya dan orang-orang disekitarnya..

* * *

"Loh... Gadis kecil yang biasa mengikutimu tidak datang hari ini Kaito-kun?" Kaito Cuma bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan helaan napas prihatin. Sudah syukur dia udah lepas dari bocah kamvret itu eh kok malah diingetin lagi?

"Aku sudah melarangnya datang lagi." jawab Kaito cuek sambil menata kardus-kardus mie instan agar rapi sehingga pembeli yang datang bisa mudah mengambilnya.

"Loh kenapa? Dia kan gadis yang manis! Aku suka sekali. Wajahnya mirip boneka lolita." komentar Miku heran. Kaito makin dongkol dengernya Lolita? Lololol... Ntu baru iya...  
"Sudalah jangan membahas dia lagi. Aku pusing..." Miku terkikik melihat wajah sebelnya Kaito.

"Oh ya.. Kaito-kun nanti sore ikutkan?"

"Kemana?"

"Loh... Kaito-kun lupa ya.. Hari ini kan ulang tahunya Gumi." Plok! Kaito refleks menepuk jidatnya. Astaga! Dia lupa hari ini ulang tahun Gumi. Si gadis cantik dari toko sebelah. Kaito memang sudah lama menyukai Gumi . Benar-benar kebetulan yang indah karena teman Miku yang merupakan teman kerjanya dekat sekali dengan gadis itu. Jadi agak gampang untuknya kalau mau pedekate.

"aku lupa Miku! Aku belum beli apapun untuk kado! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kaito mendadak heboh sendiri. Miku makin terkikik ngeliat ntu cowok yang biasanya keliatan sok cool jadi kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"ya sudah sana beli. Biar aku saja yang jaga tokonya."

"Terimakasih!" teriak Kaito seneng seraya meluk Miku. Kekeke~ Miku benar-benar sahabat Kaito yang terbaik.

"Kaito-kun sesak!" Miku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kaito yang sudah seperti hendak membunuhnya. Erat sekali sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernapas/

"Miku-chan maaf, aku terlalu senang." Kaito ngehe gaje sedangkan Miku berasa hidup kembali ketika Kaito melepas pelukanya.

"Kau mau membunuhku Kaito-kun! Ya, terima ini..." kata Miku seraya nimpuin Kaito pake kardus. Keduanya bercanda dengan riang gembira, kejar-kejaran dan timpuk-timpukan kardus ditoko tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Sepasang golden eyes itu menatap Kaito dengan tatapan sendu, kemudian beralih menatap Miku dengan tatapan kebencian. Seulas senyum mengerikan terKaitos diwajah gadis dengan surai blonde itu.

* * *

Miku menghela napas bosan. Sepi... Begitu suasana toko sore itu. tak ada pelanggan yang datang hanya dirinya sendirian menjaga toko. Kaito sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu janjinya si cuma sebentar tapi sudah satu jam pergi ntu cowok kagak balik juga. Jadilah Miku harus menerima kenyataan pahit harus jaga toko sendirian. Merinding... Begitu yang dirasakan miku. Suasana yang terlalu sepi membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Jujur saja dia rada takut. Kling...kling... Bel toko berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Tapi aneh, pintu bergeser terbuka tapi tak ada orang yang masuk. Merasa aneh dengan keganjilan itu Miku menghampiri pintu mengecek ada apa gerangan yang menyebabkan keanehan itu. Melalui pintu toko yang transparan Miku mencoba mengecek keadaan diluar toko siapa tau ulah orang iseng tapi tak menemukan siapapun diluar hanya ada sebuah boneka kelinci tergeletak didepan pintu masuk toko. Lucu... Begitu pikir Miku. Ia membuka pintu toko memungut boneka kelinci itu. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Siapa kiranya yang meletakan boneka selucu itu disana. Terlalu sibuk miku mencari siapa gerangan pemilik boneka itu ia sampai lengah ketika bayangan seorang gadis mendekat kearahnya dengan kampak ditangan. Merasa ada hawa buruk dibelakangnya, Miku refleks menoleh tapi terlambat kampak telah berayun kearahnya.

"kyaaaaa!"

* * *

Jam udah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 ketika Kaito memutusksan untuk kembali ke toko. Telat setengah jam dari janjinya pada Miku untuk kembali pukul 6 tepat tepi harus molor lama gara-gara kelamaan mikir. Terlalu bingung mau beli kado apa untuk gumi. Jadilah dia muter-muter gak jelas dari satu toko ke toko lain hanya untuk mencari kado yang cocok untuk gebetanya itu yang akhirnya pilihanya jatuh pada sebuah syal hijau rajutan tangan. Keliatan hangat dan serasi dengan warna rambut Gumi. Kekekeke~~~ Kaito benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menyerahkan kado spesialnya itu pada Gumi.

Senyum Kaito seketika luntur melihat kerumunan didepan tokonya lengkap dengan ambulance dan polisi berseragam. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak melihat Gumi ada diantara kerumunan itu dan gadis itu tengah menangis?

"Gumi! Ada apa? Kenapa orang-orang berkerumun disini?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Kaito-kun! Itu... Miku... Miku... Dia... Hiks..." Gumi tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya gadis itu malah menangis semakin keras membuat wajah firasat Kaito makin buruk. Tak mau membuang waktu pemuda itu nekat menerobos kerumunan dengan gila-gilaan. Sikut dorong permisi dan sampailah dia dibagian depan kerumunan dimana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas asal muasal dari tontonan publik itu. Irisnya seketika melebar melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Hatsune Miku, teman kerjanya, gadis riang yang baru beberapa jam lalu bercanda denganya kini terbaring tak bernyawa dilantai toko yang dingin dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari punggungnya. Sebuah luka menganga cukup lebar dari punggungnya seperti bekas suatu benda tajam.

"P-panggil ambulance!" teriak Kaito kalap.

* * *

"Jadi sodara Kaito tidak berada dilokasi kejadian ketika peristiwa pembuhuhan itu terjadi?" Tanya seorang polisi pada Kaito yang dijawab dengan gelengan lemah oleh pemuda bersurai biru itu. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Tidak hanya lelah fisik tetapi juga mental. Melihat miku yang mati mengenaskan seperti itu benar-benar mengguncang jiwanya.

"Anooo... Bisakah kita menunda pemeriksaan ini sampai besok? Tampaknya teman saya sudah sangat lelah pak." ujar Gumi yang sejak tadi duduk manis disebelah Kaito. Ya, setelah mayat miku dibawa ambulance untuk diotopsi Kaito diminta memberikan menjadi saksi dalam kasus ini. Gumi yang melihat betapa rapuhnya Kaito memutuskan untuk menemani Kaito ke kantor polisi.

"Baiklah... Silakan. Kalian berdua boleh pulang. Datanglah dua hari lagi untuk memberikan keterangan."

"Hai..."

Gumi membungkuk sopan pada sang polisi kemudian menuntun Kaito yang tampak sudah sangat kacau dan kosong keluar dari kantor polisi. Angin dingin langsung menampar keduanya ketika melangkah keluar dari kantor polisi yang pengap itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan membelah gelapnya malam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

"Sudahlah Kaito-kun, jangan terus2an menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." hibur Gumi. Dia sebenarnya sama terpukulnya dengan Kaito tapi tentu saja dia merasa harus tetap kuat sekarang. Walau bagaimanapun ada seseorang yang jauh lebih terpukul atas kematian Miku dibanding dirinya.

"Harusnya aku tidak pergi saat itu Gumi-chan... Andai aku tetap menemani Miku ditoko pasti semuanya tidak akan sepeti ini. miku pasti masih hidup." Ujar Kaito penuh penyesalan.

"Itu belum tentu Kaito-kun. Setiap manusia ditakdirkan pasti akan mati. Hanya saja setiap orang tidak tau kapan mereka akan mati. Sekalipun kau tetap berada ditoko belum tentu juga Miku masih ada. Kau harus kuat! Miku pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Arigatou Gumi-chan. Kata2mu sedikit membuatku merasa lebih baik." Gumi tersenyum manis mendengarnya membuat Kaito melting ditempat. #eh?

"Kalau boleh tahu. Kau pergi kemana waktu itu? Bukanya kau harusnya kan bersama Miku menjaga toko?" tanya Gumi penasaran. Kaito meringis, ah iya gara-gara kejadian tak terduga tadi Kaito sampai lupa pada hadiah yang tadi sudah susah payah dibelinya untuk Gumi. Kaito membuka kantong plastik yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kotak persegi berukuran agak besar berlapis kertas kado lengkap dengan pita cantik menghiasi kotak itu, sebuah hadiah ulang tahun. Kaito menyodorkan kotak itu pada Gumi yang terlihat terkejut sekali mendapat kejutan seperti itu.

"selamat ulang tahun Gumi..." kata Kaito dengan senyum.

"Arigatou Kaito-kun..." Gumi nerima ntu kado dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ya, ditengah situasi yang kacau balau karena kematian Miku ternyata masih ada secuil kebahagiaan dihari ulang tahunya. Gumi benar-benar bersyukur.

"Gumi-chan juga harus berterimakasih pada Miku karena dia yang mengingatkanku tentang hari ini."

"Hai... " Gumi mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalan pulang saling bercakap-cakap dengan akrab sambil sesekali tertawa tertawa bersama tanpa menyadari sepasang golden eyes sejak tadi mengawasi mereka dari balik kegelapan.

* * *

"Gumi-sama, ada titipan untuk anda." ujar seorang pegawai seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam berpita cantik. Gumi yang saat itu sedang merangkai bunga menghentikan kegiatanya merangkai bunga sejenak, ia menerima kotak itu kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih pada pegawainya yang telah repot-repot mengantarkan kotak itu padanya.  
Heran bercampur rasa penasaran itulah yang dirasakan Gumi ketika menatap kotak hitam dengan pita merah muda itu. Ada sebuah notes kecil dipinggir kotak bertuliskan For Gumi. Gumi otomatis tersenyum, mungkin kah ini sebuah hadiah ulang tahun dari penggemar rahasianya. Eh? Tapi mungkinkah dia punya penggemar rahasia? Tersenyum dengan pikiranya sendiri Gumi membuka kotak itu tapi ternyata isi dari kotak itu begitu jauh dari dugaan membuatnya menjerit kaget.

"Kyaaa~" jerit Gumi ketakutan seraya melempar kotak itu. Kotak terjatuh kelantai dan menumpahkan isinya yang ternyata adalah bangkai seekor tikus dengan kelapa terpenggal dan darah yang masih segar.

Gumi seketika menutup mulutnya mual melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu. Eh tunggu? Ternyata ada sebuah note kecil tertempel ditutup kotak itu.

 **"Jauhi Kaito jika tidak ingin mati."** iris kehijauan itu melebar. Menjauhi Kaito? Kenapa ia harus menjauhi Kaito? Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Dan untuk alasan apa orang itu menerrornya seperti ini?

* * *

Awalnya Gumi pikir Terror kotak hitam itu hanya sekali dua kali datang kepadanya. Tapi ternyata hampir setiap hari kotak misterius yang tidak pernah diketahui asalnya itu selalu mincul didepan tokonya selama seminggu ini tanpa disadari siapapun. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun pegawai watupun pelangganya pernah melihat seseorang meletakkan kotak itu didepan pintu masuk. Seolah-olah hantu yang mengirim kotak itu untuk Gumi dan itu benar-benar membuat Gumi benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati dengan terror itu. Dia bahkan mengikuti ancaman itu dengan sebisa mungkin menjauhi Kaito karena mungkin saja sang pengirim adalah orang yang menyukai Kaito dan cemburu padanya karena kedekatanya dengan Kaito tapi kan hei! Mereka kan hanya dekat sebatas teman bukan kekasih jadi kenapa harus sampai seperti ini?

"Ohayou Gumi-chan!" Gumi tersentak lamunanya mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu ternyata sudah berdiri didepan konter seraya tersenyum manis tanpa dosa. Andai saja Kaito tau apa yang terjadi kira-kira gimana ya? Eh tapi tidak! Kaito sebaiknya tidak tau soal ini. Pemuda itu pasti merasa bersalah sekali kalau sampai tau ia mengalami terror hanya karena kedekatan mereka. Tidak! Dia tidak mau persahabatan mereka rusak begitu sajah hanya karena terror orang iseng.

"O-ohayou Kaito-kun!" Balas Gumi dengan senyum ragu-ragunya. Well sebenarnya dia masih agak was-was bertemu Kaito disaat seperti ini. Ia takut orang yang menyukai Kaito melihat mereka sekarng dan malah berpikir yang macam-macam lalu Gumi dalam bahaya. Tapi tidak mungkin kan Gumi mengabaikan pemuda itu? Secara mereka kan memang selalu dekat kelampau akrab malah.

"Gumi-chan sudah makan. Ayo kita makan bareng..." Gumi meringis mendengar ajakan Kaito. Pengen sih tapi gimana dengan nasibnya setelah ini? Apa tidak apa-apa kalu dia nekat menerjang ancaman itu?

"Gumi-chan, mau tidak?" tanya Kaito lagi yang sejak tadi melihat Gumi malah terdiam cukup lama seperti berpikir keras. Apa gadis itu dalam masalah?

"Ba-baiklah Kaito-kun... "

* * *

"Kaito-kun terima kasih sudah mentraktirku hari ini. Aku benar-benar senang. Sampai jumpa besok Kaito-kun." ujar Gumi seraya melambai pada Kaito. Mereka telah selesai makan malam bareng dan keduanya mau tidak mau harus berpisah karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda.

"Sampai ketemu besok Gumi-chan!" begitulah kiranya yang Gumi dengar ketika Kaito berjalan berlawanan arah denganya. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan sendirian. Ia merasa agak merinding dengan kondisi sekitar yang begitu sepi. Hanya ada suara jangkrik dan derap langkahnya sendiri. Tapi tunggu, dia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Gumi memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang tapi anehnya dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia memutuskan untuk cuek dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanpa menyadari sesosok bayangan gelap tengah menyeringai sadis dibalik sebuah pohon. Bayangan perlahan-lahan mendekati gadis yang sedang sendirian itu. Sebuah kampak berayun dengan sngat cepat kearah gadis itu. Tepat saat itu gumi menoleh kebelakang.

"Kyaaaa!"

* * *

Dering ponsel dinakas membangunkan Kaito dipagi hari. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam dan masih setengah berkelana dialam mimpi Kaito meraba-raba nakas mencari ponsel. Dapat, ia memencet tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Ya?" gumam Kaito dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"..."

"Apa? Aku segera kesana!" teriak Kaito yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang penelpon. Dia buru-buru berganti pakaian dan setengah tergopohgopoh menuruni tangga. Sang kakak Megurine Luka yang saat itu sedang minum kopi diruang tamu keheranan mendapati adiknya panik bukan kepalang dipagi hari.

"Kau mau kemana Kaito?" tanya Luka heran.

"Rumah Gumi, Gumi meninggal!"

Byur! Seketika kopi yang tengah diminum oleh luka menyembur cipratanya hampir mengenai Kaito untung dia sempat menghindar tadi. Dia benar2 bersyukur memiliki refleks yang bagus.

"Serius?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong pada oneechan?"

"Kalau begitu oneechan ikut denganmu."

* * *

Suasana pemakanam yang begitu suram. Kaito benar-benar merasa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian tak terduga ini. Sudah 2 orang terdekatnya yang ia cintai menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Siapapun yang telah melakukan hal sekeji ini tidak bisa Kaito maafkan. Walau bagaimanapun Kaito harus bisa menemukan pelakunya!

"Ayo Kaito, kita pulang..." Kaito mengerjap, ah ternyata sejak tadi di sibuk melamun sampai tidak memperhatikan proses pemakaman yang ternyata sudah selesai. Kaito menatap makam Gumi untuk terakhir kalinya dengan sendu sebelum berlari kecil menyusul Luka-kakaknya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

* * *

Kedua kakak beradik itu berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan menuju ke tempat tinggal mereka. Keduanya tak saling bicara karena sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kaito dengan kegiatan melamunya dan Luka yang sesekali cuma bisa menghela napas melihat betapa rapuhnya Kaito saat itu.

"Kaito-nii!" Keduanya refleks menoleh pada asal suara itu. Mayu dengan wajah manis dan senyum cerianya setengah berlari menghampiri kakak beradik itu.  
"Kaito nii kemana saja? Aku sudah seharian ini menunggu Kaito-nii lewat."Ujar Mayu manja.

"Maaf mayu-chan. Kaito-nii sedang sibuk akhir2 ini." ujar Kaito mencoba sabar menghadapi bocah labil yang satu ini

"Kaito-nii sedang... ah sudahlah."

"Kaito-nii? Apa sekang Kaito-nii sudah bisa mencintai Mayu?" Kaito memijit kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi dilontarkan kepadanya. Ternyata bocah ini belum menyerah mengejarnya?

"Tentu saja tidak mayu-chan. Jawabanya masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya." Ujar Kaito kalem.  
"Apa karena dia?" Mayu menunjuk Luka yang sejak tadi diam hanya melihat percakapan keduanya. Mata yang memancarkan sorot kepolosan dan keceriaan milik Mayu kini berubah drastis menjadi sorot kebencian yang sangat mendalam yang sanggup membuat orang lain begidik melihat auranya yang sudah mencekam.

"Apa? Mayu-chan? Tentu tidak!" Sangkal Kaito. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Mayu semakin marah. Dia mendekati Luka, semakin dekat ... Dekat... Luka refleks mundur ketakutan melihat Mayu dengan sorot kebencianya mendekat kearahnya.

CRASSSS

Kaito melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika Mayu mengangkat tangan kananya yang ternyata sejak tadi menyembunyikan kampak, kemudian mengayunkanya dengan sangat cepat pada kepala Luka hingga kepala sang kakaknya itu terpenggal, terpisah dari tubuh Luka. Kepala itu menggelinding dijalan seperti bola sepak yang siap ditendang*eh?. Kaito juga menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Mayu menyeringai keji pada tubuh kakaknya yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

"Oneechan!" Kaito hendak mendekati sang kakak tapi segera dihadang Mayu, bocah itu mengarahkan ujung kampaknya padanya leher Kaito yang otomatis mundur ketakutan.  
"Mayu! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Teriak Kaito shock.

"Tentu saja kan karena aku sangat mencintai Kaito-nii!" Kaito menggeleng ketakutan melihat bagaimana wajah yang kembali polos itu berujar seperti itu tanpa dosa.

"Mayu! Kau sudah gila!" teriak Kaito ketakutan. Mayu benar-benar sudah gila! Dia sudah tidak waras!

"Kaito nii sudah bebas kan sekarang? Pacar-pacar Kaito nii tidak ada lagi? Seharusnya Kaito-nii sekarang sudah bisa mulai membalas cinta Mayu." pacar? Pacar yang mana? DEG! Tiba-tiba ingatan Kaito sontak mengarah pada Miku dan Gumi. Jangan2 yang Mayu maksud dua temanya itu juga? Apa jangan2 Mayu jugalah yang membunuh kedua teman wanitanya itu.  
"Mayu... Kau... Kau..." Kaito tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena kepalanya sekarang sedang memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kesimpulan yang dapat ia tarik adalah...  
"akulah yang sudah membunuh mereka berdua. Semua yang menghalangi cinta Mayu pada Kaito-nii harus dilenyapkan." Iris Kaito melebar mendengar kalimat sesadis itu meluncur mulus dari gadis kecil itu. Bagaiamana mungkin gadis sekecil itu bisa bicara seperti itu dan menjadikanya alasan motif pembunuhan?

"Mayu kau benar2 gila! Kau sudah tidak waras Mayu!" Kaito mundur ketakutan punggungnya sudah membentur tembok yang entah sejak kapan keberadaanya tidak ia sadari. Wajahnya semakin pucat melihat Mayu bocah itu tampak seperti dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawanya kapan saja berjalan dengan sangat santai menuju kearahnya.

"Walau bagaimanapun aku harus mendapatkan Kaito-nii. Tidak peduli hidup atau mati. Kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki Kaito-nii dalam kondisi hidup. Mati pun tidak apa2!" Mayu dengan kampak yang masih meneteskan darah segar semakin mendekati Kaito, otomatis membuat pemuda itu menciut ketakutan.

"Jangan mayu!" teriak Kaito ketakutan. Kaito mendekati gadis itu berniat untuk sekedar membujuknya agar menurunkan kampak berbahaya itu dari genggamanya tapi belum sempat ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu kepalanya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya karena tebasan kampak Mayu yang menebas lehernya. Gadis kecil itu kembali memasang wajah polos khas anak-anaknya melihat kepala orang yang dicintainya itu menggelinding kedekat kakinya.

"Yey! Kaito-nii akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu^^"

***END***


End file.
